freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
It:Timeline
Questa è la timeline dei giochi ispirati a Civilization. Le date sono rappresentate come AAAA MM/GG. Comunque, Carl-Magnus Dumell ha creato un piccolo progetto su un documento sulla Storia di Civilization. The timeline 1981 ??/?? - Civilization The board game 1981 ??/?? - Utopia Intellevision 1982 ??/?? - Utopia Aquarius 1982 ??/?? - Hamurabi HP-75C, 4K and a Basic interpreter 1984 ??/?? - Incunabula DOS 1988 ??/?? - Age Civilization - Extension to the original board game 1991 ??/?? - Advanced Civilization Another board game 1991 08/?? - Civilization I Amiga 500 1991 11/12 - Civilization I DOS 1992 ??/?? - Civilization I Macintosh 1993 ??/?? - Civilization I Amiga 1200 1993 ??/?? - Civilization I Atari ST 1994 10/02 - Civilization I Windows 1994 ??/?? - Civilization I SNES 1994 ??/?? - Civilization I Sega Genesis 1994 ??/?? - Galactic Civilizations for OS/2 1995 11/09 - Civ net 1995 11/14 - Freeciv started. 1996 ??/?? - Advanced Civilization Computer version of the board game 1996 ??/?? - Age of Renaissance A civlike board game 1996 01/05 - Freeciv 1.0 1996 01/08 - Freeciv 1.0a 1996 01/11 - Freeciv 1.0b 1996 01/12 - Freeciv 1.0c 1996 01/19 - Freeciv 1.0d 1996 01/26 - Freeciv 1.0e 1996 01/26 - Freeciv 1.0f 1996 02/16 - Freeciv 1.0h 1996 03/05 - Civilization II 1996 05/01 - Freeciv 1.0i 1996 04/08 - Freeciv 1.0j 1996 08/10 - Freeciv 1.0k 1997 ??/?? - Great Nations started. 1997 ??/?? - Freeciv 1.2.0 1997 ??/?? - Freeciv 1.3.0 1997 ??/?? - Freeciv 1.3.1 1997 ??/?? - Freeciv 1.4.0 1997 ??/?? - Freeciv 1.4.1 1997 ??/?? - Freeciv 1.4.2 1997 ??/?? - Freeciv 1.4.3 1997 ??/?? - Freeciv 1.4.4 1997 ??/?? - Freeciv 1.4.5 1997 ??/?? - Freeciv 1.4.6 1997 ??/?? - Freeciv 1.5.0 1997 ??/?? - Freeciv 1.5.1 1997 12/11 - Great Nations 1.0 1998 02/15 - Great Nations 1.1 1998 02/22 - Freeciv 1.5.2 1998 03/09 13:25:47 PST - Freeciv codebase brought into CVS 1998 03/08 - Freeciv 1.5.3 1998 04/27 - Great Nations 1.2 1998 04/28 - Great Nations 1.2.1 1998 04/30 - Freeciv 1.5.4 1998 ??/?? - Freeciv 1.6.0 1998 06/03 - Freeciv 1.6.1 1998 06/05 - Freeciv 1.6.2 1998 06/08 - Freeciv 1.6.3 1998 07/28 - Freeciv 1.6.4 1998 08/20 Civilization II Multiplayer Gold Edition 1998 08/06 - Freeciv 1.7.0 1998 09/02 - Freeciv 1.7.1 1998 10/30 - Great Nations 1.3.0 1998 12/12 - Great Nations 1.3.1 1998 12/23 - Freeciv 1.7.2 1999 02/09 - Alpha Centauri 1999 04/02 - Freeciv 1.8.0 1999 04/05 - Civilization CTP 1999 05/15 - Civilization CTP Linux 1999 05/21 - Civilization II Test of Time 1999 06/07 - Great Nations 1.4.0 1999 06/08 - Great Nations 1.4.1 1999 07/08 - Freeciv 1.8.1 1999 10/19 - Freeciv 1.9.0 1999 12/06 - Great Nations 1.5.0 2000 02/21 - Freeciv 1.10.0 04/30/2000 - Alpha Centauri MAC 2000 03/05 - Great Nations 1.6.0 2000 06/29 - Freeciv 1.11.0 2000 07/20 - Freeciv 1.11.4 2001 ??/?? - Alpha Centauri Linux 2001 08/10 - Freeciv 1.12.0 2001 09/13 - Great Nations 1.6.2 2001 10/?? - Civilization III 2002 07/14 - Freeciv 1.13.0 2002 09/22 - Civilization: The Board Game 2002 10/?? - Civilization III Play the World 2003 01/20 - Freeciv 1.14.0 2003 04/09 - Galactic Civilizations for MS Windows 98/ME/2000/XP 2003 12/12 - Freeciv 1.14.1 2004 09/10 - Freeciv 1.14.2 2005 04/16 - Freeciv 2.0.0 2005 10/24 - Civilization IV 2005 10/05 - Freeciv 2.0.7 The quest for the Freeciv source Freeciv is a successful example of open source development, so it is interesting to see how its code base developed over time. However, most of the Freeciv code before it was put into CVS seems to have vanished - we have dug up source for versions 1.0 and 1i, but nothing else. If you can find source code for other early versions of Freeciv (1.5.2 or before), please let us know so we can add it to the list at ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/pub/freeciv/stable/OLD/ Thank you! Category:Italiano